


The Temptation of Adam [VID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [1]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016), The Temptation of Adam - Josh Ritter (Song)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Nuclear Weapons, Pre-Apocalypse, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A constructed reality vid set to and in "The Temptation of Adam" by Josh Ritter, casting Taraji P. Henson playing Katherine Johnson as Marie and Glen Powell playing John Glenn as the narrator in a pre-apocalyptic love song.





	The Temptation of Adam [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> runs 2:55. 
> 
> i couldn't have done this without bessyboo!
> 
> this is the first vid i've ever made, so please be kind :)

[The Temptation of Adam [VID]](https://vimeo.com/233349546) from [angelsaves](https://vimeo.com/user43618022) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: _wwiii_

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ug13dbvbu6pcx69/temptation%20of%20adam%20vid.mp4) (24 MB)

SOURCES:  
\- Hidden Figures (2016)  
\- The Bomb (2015)  
\- Dr. Strangelove (1964)  
\- Something New (2007)  
\- [Guitar Lesson by Josh Ritter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgc6hkbT1VE)  
\- [the Lovers of Valdaro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lovers_of_Valdaro)  
\- [Opening an MRE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJtVu54lEXE)  
\- stock photos  
\- and some video i took myself


End file.
